My Mate
by Mickey95
Summary: 'with that Klaus tied my to the table in the inner most circle, and the witch came over to me with a knife glinting in the moon light. "Niklaus hold her still, because this is most certainly going to hurt" he grabbed my shoulders and secured them to the table with one hand. "don't worry love all will be over soon." 'Dark Klaus! Klaroline,Klaus will stop at nothing to have his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: finding out

**So hello my fellow shippers, although I do love just the regular Klaroline ship, but I also love dark Klaus! So here is my story about a werewolf finding its mate, but she isn't exactly thrilled of the idea. The main events happen after everything 4x09 happens. Caroline and Tyler really did break up and she had no idea about the hybrids. And Tyler was cheating on her with Hailey (cough…were slut…cough).**

**I own nothing. Julie Plec and Caroline dries are my ideals. JUST PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE BRING KLAROLINE BACK! PRETTYY PLEASEEEE. **

Klaus POV

The wind blows against the tree's gently, I know tonight is the night, tonight is the night I am going to claim my mate and take her, with my family and doppelganger blood, away from this dreaded one pony town. In my wolf form I can feel every sense pulling me towards her house to take her and claim her now, but it was too early to take her yet it was barely past sunset I had to wait just a couple more hours to come and collect her, my mate, Caroline.

Closing in on her house I can the pull towards her as I have felt for the past six months since I have meet her the night I had Tyler Lockwood bite her to get back at Stefan. But as soon as I saw her lying on her death bed I realized what a mistake I had made that night and the wolf inside of me demanded that I save her.

It was then after leaving Caroline's house I felt something inside me change, demanding I go back and have her, save her from this town that turned her into vampire and was responsible for every single heart break she ever experienced. I have never experienced this before, never in my thousand years of living that I have heard of this happening only a few times, and to werewolves'. I had to be sure first before I acted on just impulse, I had to see a witch.

_5 ½ months ago, right after the Mikealson ball _

_Still clutching the bracelet she through back in my face, claiming she 'couldn't be bought' I barge my was into the home, just off of the Mississippi, of not only my favorite witch but my most loyal one in a thousand years. _

"_Oh, sweetheart come out, come out where ever you are. I don't have all day Elisabeth. I need answers today, as in now." I below out from just inside the corridor, waiting for my witch to come down, and confirm what I already know about Caroline. _

"_Niklaus you know as well as I that although I may look forty I am a hundred years that senior so give me a god damn minute." Elisabeth came down the stairs with the grace and elegance that I meet her with nearly 150 years ago." What is it this time Niklaus I told you the location of the next doppelganger two years ago and from what I sense you completed the transition, so what is next world domination one city at a time." She smirked at me as she hit the last step with a resounding 'thud'. _

"_What if I told you I found my mate?" I said light heartedly, with that she dropped her jaw in a stunned manner, and dropping the towel she was folding and stalked forward._

"_Don't you dare joke about something that big. Werewolves only have one mate and it is rare for one to find another in one life time, well I guess ten life times for you. So who is the lucky girl, ohhhh what is she witch, werewolf, and for the love of god please don't tell me it's the newest doppelganger I will fry your brain where you stand." She leaned forward and placed a kiss solidly on my cheek. "So who is she? Or is it a he? Oh god dammit man you must tell me."_

"_ok ok ,it is a she by the way." A wail of joy came out of Elisabeth mouth as she motioned for me to continue, "She has the most beautiful piercing blue eyes that I could just fall into for all of eternity, and her hair is made like gold in its most pure form and so full that I just want to burry my hands in and never let her go. Her name is Caroline and I couldn't think of anything more beautiful for her, she is perfect. And since you wanted to know she is a recently turned vampire." _

_With that she dropped her smile into a scowl on the last comment. "How in all living hell are you mated to a vampire you're a werewolf, you're supposed to be mated to another werewolf or something, I don't know with a freaking heartbeat. I know you have something of her's for me to confirm your Ludacris accusation so just shut up and give it to me." she held out her wrinkly hands and I dropped the bracelet into her palm." _

_She walked away into the living room and began to chant into the permeant salt circle she keeps on the floor for issues as important as this. She gasped as she came out of her trance sometime later and hung her head in shame that she couldn't prove me wrong. "I was right wasn't I, she is my mate?" _

"_Yes" _

_That sound was deafening in my ears, I had a feeling that Caroline was my mate, but now that the witch had confirmed it, and I am at a loss for words except for the one question that keeps circling my head. "What now?" I didn't even realize I said it out loud until she answered. _

"_Well Niklaus, I must come to wherever you found this girl and complete the mating ritual for you both. The soon the better I assume? So where is the girl?"_

"_Back in Mystic Falls, she is one of the doppelgangers friends, and she isn't exactly willing or knowing." _

"_Well that could complicate things, but no matter I shall fix this I can guarantee you this Niklaus that I will give you your mate before the year is out."_

And now is time, after six months of planning and scheming I shall finally have my girl, my mate, the love of my life even if she didn't know it yet. From the scents coming from the house I can tell my girl is inside and alone. Perfect.

Trotting back into the forest to turn back and grab some clothes, I turn back to watch her, as she moved through the house from the kitchen to the living room and finally settling on her couch with an enormously big bowl of popcorn and a pint of ice cream, from the smell it also sounded like she mixed it with blood.

'Oh silly little vampire ill teach you how to feed and flourish unlike those damn Salvatore's I will always love you'

It was two hours later when I noticed that instead of lying down and watching the movie she had on her TV, she had fallen asleep underneath a big fluffy pink blanket she had wrapped herself in and she was face down on her stomach.

I silently moved into the room and sat in the chair in the corner of the room to watch her, the credits were quietly rolling on the screen and I debated turning it off and just taking her now, but before I could even stand Caroline's phone started to ring

Caroline's POV

Ugh ok mixing alcohol, ice cream, and blood seemed like a good Idea before, but now my head just hurts, along with the heart ache I felt nearly 24 hours earlier when I caught Tyler with that were slut Hailey.

_Ring ring ring_

And oh my good now my head is ringing. Oh wait no that was my phone, and I would recognize that Bon Jovi ring tone anywhere.

'Darlin you give love a bad name'

"What Stef. I was asleep you know."

"Caroline you need to get out of your house now. You're not safe, Klaus plans on kidnapping you tonight, and you need to get to Elena's now and quickly." I quickly detached myself from my blanket and stood up.

"Stefan what are you talking about? Why would Klaus want to kidnap me, what did Damon do to piss his off?"

"Nothing, care listen this is about you. Klaus wants you not us he is after you get out now!"

"ok I'm leaving my place now I'll meet you at Elena's."

"stay on the phone Caroline until you get to—ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." By this point I was by the door putting her shoes on and had the phone on speaker.

"Alright brother, your turn to get the girl." Rebekah spoke through the phone and then it went dead.

A cold shiver ran down my back and the hair on the back of my neck began to stand straight up. I slowly turn to examine the house before I leave when I see him in the chair staring straight at me. I move to bolt from the house when he suddenly had me pressed against the door.

His hands moving all over my body when I become very aware how close we are, because crotch was pressed into my lower back and his mouth on the shell of my ear.

"Hello Love"


	2. Chapter 2: The Taking

Chapter 2: Taking

HI hi hi sorry I was moving into my dorm room, which is super nice BTWS, ,Go MEAN GREEN, any way part two love it, don't, commit, don't. I love you all for everything.

And just some story line stuff that might be important

Elena is human, but her and Damon are together and Stephan is fine with it

Stephan is single has been since he and Elena broke up in season 2

Katherine and all of Klaus' siblings will be coming in, because why not?

And they will not for the love of god be killing Kol if I have anything to say about it.

Couple are as followed: Klaroline, Kalijah, Konnie, stebekah, Delena, Tyler/hailey (who can go die in a deep dark hole for all I care), Jeremy/matt.

And I don't own shit! ;)

-love M

"Hello Love"

Struggling harder than she ever did before did nothing to release his hold on her. His hands were wound around her tightly, one on her hip the other across her chest holding her arms securely in place, while also trapping her between the door and his body. His stubble grazing her neck as she struggled; he was still breathing hard in her ear.

"Stop struggling my love, you can't leave me, you're only going to hurt yourself sweetheart."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Kicking back her foot landed on his crotch and he quickly released her and doubled over in pain against the door. Since her escape route was being blocked she vamp sped up stairs to her bedroom, closed and locked the door.

By the time she locked her door he was already up and at the door. "Caroline, love, open the door before I open it for you."

She quickly looked around the room and found her means of escape, 'now how to delay Klaus so I can vamp speed to Elena's' 'Caroline strategically moved the dresser and desk in front of the door and quickly, but quietly opened and slipped out the window.

Klaus kicked down the door with all mighty hybrid strength and fashion, and stepped gracefully into the room only to find it completely void. Rolling his eyes he too sped out of the room into the surrounding forest to find his love.

Caroline POV

_HARDER… _

_RUN HARDER…_

_He can't catch you…_

_Get safe…_

_Get to Elena's…_

That was all of the coherent thoughts running through my mind. I can't even form a freaking sentence about when? Where? Why? How? All I know is that I have to get away from Klaus and like now.

I've ran this path thousands of times it was a common short cut from my place to Elena's, I know, 'at vampire speed need I remind you', it takes me 1 minute and 32 seconds to arrive at her front door. I am only 36 seconds out and I can hear him calling for me 'well that didn't take him long did it'

_Fast…_

_I need to go faster…_

I pick up my speed and pass a land mark that I know for a fact is 15 seconds away from Elena's. I look up and I can see her on the front porch as she finally spots me her face turns from worry to elation as I can see her starting to form some sort of sentence or cheer.

But all I can see is a figure emerge from the darkness and yank Elena to him and pull a rage over her face. It was Kol. Elena seems to go slack as I round her porch and about to yank her lifeless body inside the house, when I was sent flying into the siding of the house.

Sliding to the ground with a groan I rolled my body to the side, leaning on the house to look at who threw me.

Of fucking course I can't catch a bloody break today it was the original blood slut, Rebekah.

Groaning again I lowered my head to the ground to gather my strength to make a run for it but Rebekah threw me off again by grabbing me by my arm and slamming me into the house.

She was about to do it again when I heard from behind her, "Enough sister don't want to anger me again and get daggered for another century do you?"

Of course he caught up he always does. "Whatever Nik she is your toy." And promptly dropped me.

But before I could hit the ground he caught and pinned me to the siding. With my hands behind my back and his pelvis crushing into mine there was little I could do when he ordered Kol and Rebekah to take Elena away into one of the two awaiting SUV.

Doesn't mean I didn't stop fighting, but that did nothing but enrage him. He grabbed my chin with his free hand and pulled my face to meet his. "Caroline, STOP."

I stopped struggling as much and decided to listen to what he had to say "now I know we didn't exactly get off to the best of starts tonight, and I was hoping that you would come with me quietly (insert scoff here), but you don't really have a choice in this matter," with this I started to struggle again but he continued. "The hard way it is then, just remember that in this moment I gave you a choice and you chose wrong. Sweetheart I hope you learn from the mistakes here tonight and don't repeat them in our future."

With that he pulled out a syringe full of a clear liquid and jabbed it into one of my arms. It surprisingly didn't burn, which meant it wasn't vervain, shit, and I started to feel week and collapsed into his arms, double shit. I watched as he slowly released my arms and scoped up my ever failing body, and carried me to the empty SUV and laid me in the back. He sat on the tail gate brush the hair out of my face as I fell deep into this sleep like state when I heard him whisper, "we will be so happy, all of us love, I will always love, always and forever." With that he kissed my forehead and closed the hatch just as I was enveloped in darkness. Triple shit.


	3. Chapter 3: Drugged

Chapter 3: Drugged

Caroline POV

Humming... Just constant humming is all I hear as I begin to stir. Then shapes start coming into my field of vision first just blobs then light? A hand maybe? And defiantly raised voices. I rolled my head over more to get a better angle, when one of the figures stops the constant bickering noticed I moved.

"Well Nik looks like your betrothed is awake. Shall we ask her opinion?"

"No that's bloody impossible, she was expose to be out until tomo-"

Klaus turns his body to see mine, and I try to roll over when he vamp sped to me, and gently held my hips and legs in place while gently rubbing soothing circles into my legs, and whispering promises of safety in my direction.

"Kol, Bekah bring the doppelgänger inside make sure she can't escape as well as nothing to harm herself with and begin drawing the blood." The swiftly moved to open the hatch of the other SUV and dragged Elena out.

"No... Lena..." I tried to move forward to help her but was held back by Klaus when he tugged my hips downward into the car. I weakly try to push him off of me while trying to keep my consciousness, but all efforts seemed futile to his strength while I felt like a boneless rag doll. "Klaus, please stop let me go, you don't have to do this."

"On the contrary love I do, don't worry I will explain later, but for now I need to get you inside, and in our bed."

It was when He slowly picked me up and set me on my feet that I decided to test my strength. I pushed him away and tried to flash but didn't even get two steps when I was collapsing from exhaustion. And of course Klaus was there to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa love, I wouldn't try that you're still pretty weak, and I'm not in the best of moods to be chasing after you right now."

With that he tugged me up, with one arm securely around my waist keeping me up right he slowly and gently began moving inside. He decided about half way to the front door that I wasn't moving fast enough for his liking so he swung me up on to his shoulder and vamp sped the rest of the way to his bedroom.

"What the…" my vision changed so quickly had I little time to form an actual thought until he stopped to open the door. "Let me down Klaus, or I swear to God."

He chuckled at this and swiftly set me down on my feet, "Caroline, darling I hardly doubt you could do anything to me in your particular state, you can hardly stand. You weren't even supposed to be awake yet my love." He let go of me to prove a point and when I began to collapse he was there to catch me, and lifted me into his arms and laid me on the bed.

With everything I had I punched him and tried to make a break for the door when he tackled me at the foot of the bed and just dragged me back. "That wasn't nice love, now I believe it is time for you to go back asleep until tomorrow."

He then pulled out another syringe and straddled me on the bed pinning my arms to the bed with his knees and sat on my pelvis. Struggling did no good when he lowered his upper body onto mine until we were nose to nose, never breaking eye contact. "One question, I'll answer one now before you go to sleep."

"You mean before you drug me into staying here."

"Caroline"

"Fine… what did Kol mean earlier when he said your betrothed?"

"Just that, we will be getting married very soon, whether you want to or not."

"I will never love you enough to marry you, the only way you will get me anywhere near that damn alter is compelling me, and you can't I'm on vervain."

He sat up smirking and put the syringe away in his jacket. "Well love that where Laura comes in, LAURA you may come in now."

A nurse in scrubs walked in with a medical kit and several unused blood bags "sir I am ready for the blood draw," And moved towards me on the bed.

"No, NO, NOOOO." I began to struggle more on the bed, but Klaus just schuss me and quickly switched our position where he was laying on the bed and I was laying on top of him not being able to move an inch when she sticks the first needle into me and the same for the second.

I was about 2 full bags in when I started to feel dizzy and nauseous from the blood loss, it was when the fourth bag was collect he told the girl to stop. She disconnected my arms, and she left the four bags on the night stand and left the room.

Klaus flipped us and tucked me into bed and finally pulled out the syringe when I was almost unconscious and slipped it gently into my abused arm and slowly pushed the liquid into my system. He discarded the empty syringe in a bin and slowly came over to me on the bed, he laid down gently and took me into his arms while stroking my hair. After that everything just faded out until there was nothing left, but darkness.

And I'm back with a new update I will try to update on Saturdays because I won't have a class or sometime during the weekend. Thanks for all of the support and lovely reviews for this story.

Love M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prep Time

Klaus POV

With Caroline finally resting peacefully, and in our bed in my home, _'well for the time being'_, I detach myself from her body and tucked her back into bed without much of a fuss, and went downstairs to see how the preparation was coming.

I come upon Kol and Bekah in the living room, fighting yet again of who gets to kill the doppelganger. "It's should be me Kol she literally stabbed me in the back." "It should be me they have tried to kill me more than once."

I sighed and moved towards the in house bar and poured myself a drink while they bickered until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Would you both shut up, you all know that it has to be Caroline that kills the doppelganger to activate the bond. Now would you both shut up and give me an update on where we are."

They both scoffed and rolled their eyes and plopped down on the couch. Rebekah talked first, "the doppelganger is still unconscious, and we already took four bags worth of her blood. I gave her just enough of my blood to heal her and we should be ready to do another in a couple of hours."

"Good Kol"

"The rest of the 'Scooby gang' is being round up as we speak and being but into basement with the ripper and DoppelBitch."

"What about the ceremony area outside?"

Elisabeth chooses then to make herself known in the room while sitting in a corner reading her mother's grimoire. "Already done Niklaus, the salt circles are set up along with the cages and chains for the rest of our gest and I moved the bed into the center circle with restraints to keep your girl there."

I tilt my head to the side and glared at her, for a second she made eye contact and folded. "Fine I had your hybrids move the stuff happy?"

I smirked in her direction when the front door busted open and in walked in my failure of hybrid. "Do you have a death wish Lockwood? Because I'll be more than happy to give it to you." That's when he lunged at me and I kicked him into the far wall.

"what the hell did you do to Caroline."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lockwood, if you can't find her maybe she just doesn't want to see you."

"No something is wrong I stopped by her place this morning, like she asked me to that way she could give back some stuff that I gave her, but when I got the whole place was a mess, and it smelt like you. So I will ask you again where is she?"

Smirking I bent down to his level on the floor, "well you got me Lockwood. I did take her what are you going to do about it?"

He lunged for me again and I simply snapped his neck and he fell to the floor in a heap. I looked around the room and smiled I had my girl and two of the four sacrifices, now I just need a vampire and a witch. Should be easy enough in this town.

**I know it is short and you guys probably hate me right now, but hey it is an update. So college has been hard and the next update I was expose to do was on my bday and I kind of forgot, but here it is. More later.**

**Love,**

**M **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight

**Caroline POV **

The ringing around me is what woke me up from my forced slumber. Raised voices, along with breaking furniture, and what sounded like growling coming from downstairs, then what happened yesterday came back to the forefront of my mind. The drugs, Elena, the blood, the phone call from Stefan, and…

Klaus

This made me jump out of the large, king size bed I was tucked into last night after everything. The room was ornate and decorated to the nines in every expensive material imaginable. It looked like a majorly masculine room with touches of feminism. A hairbrush here, make-up and beauty products there, a closet full of designer clothes that just so happened to be here size.

'_I have to get out of here now while they are still distracted'_

Even though the sun is shining, I knew today was going to be awful if I didn't get out and warn all my friends they hadn't kidnapped yet and get my mother and I out of town. I need to get away from Klaus Mikealson as soon as…

Wouldn't you know my luck the door began to unlock and the bastard himself walked through the door with that damn smirk, which was like tattooed to his face.

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear'_

"Hello love"

_Well shit_

**Klaus POV**

God she looks beautiful just standing there, her clothes wrinkled, her bouncy curls tossed. How can she look so disheveled and so perfect in the same context.

I step into the room, closed and locked the door behind me while she backed up to the farthest point away from me possible. She looked scared and afraid of me, and I didn't want that I want her to love me the way I do her, but I guess I have to wait for the bond to do that.

I stepped towards her and she took two back, I raised my hands up and stopped moving. "I'm not going to hurt you love. Just here to talk that's all, and I came to see if you are hungry." With that I removed two blood bags from my coat's inner pocket.

Her eyes darkened, and the veins around her eyes raised, and she shifted to hide her face in her incredibly curly blonde hair, I moved towards and this time she didn't faulter when she raced passed me to the door and was about to unlock the door and run off when I zoomed to her and wrapped my arms around her, moving her over to the bed.

"Get off of me you bastard…

Let me go…

Klaus please stop"

She fought in my arms, clawing, scratching, biting anything to get away from me, but she wasn't going to leave me not anytime soon. But I did need to talk to her today and I am not taking no for an answer.

I set her down on her feet but kept my arms securely around her, and grazed my mouth against her ears, heavily panting into her ear. "Stop fighting my love, you are not leaving this room until the ritual tonight that will forever bind you to me as mine. I am going to let you go now love, and you're not going to run. Do you understand?"

She said nothing, but quietly struggle in my arms looking for a way out of this room away from me. "I said do you understand Caroline?" nothing was said as I violently turned her around and gazed into her eyes with pupils dilating, "ANSWER ME NOW DAMMIT!" I exclaimed.

"Understood jackass"

I unwound my arms from her torso and stepped back handing her a blood bag while gesturing for her to sit on the bed with me. As we sat she ripped the blood bag open and downed the contents within seconds, then looking away from me as if I never entered. At least she wasn't out right rejecting my presence in the first place so I decided to speak.

"As you know the ritual will happen tonight, as the new moon reaches its apex is when the main ritual will start. I must warn you though for this ritual to take place you must sacrifice 4 individuals from the 4 main supernatural groups. A witch, vampire, werewolf, and last but not least a human doppelganger."

With this she jetted up from her seat on the bed to be standing directly in front on me. "I am not, repeat am not sacrificing one of my best friends for your stupid wanna be ritual, I am not playing this game with you Klaus, let me and Elena go and I'll forget this even happened."

"You're not going anywhere love and neither is the doppelganger. Now sit down before I make you Caroline." She made the right decision and sat back down on the bed as I started playing with a piece of her hair, curling it around my finger.

"This is happening Caroline, there is no what if's and maybe's this time. You are going to sacrifice the four and when you do I'll shove my blood down your throat and voila you're a hybrid just like me. Then we can do the mating ritual and you shall be mine forever."

She turns whiter than her pale skin can even handle and she has shoved my hand away while flashing to the other side of the room. "No I am not doing this you can't make me."

I get up and back her into the corner to where I am only a breath away from her lips "you don't have a choice love, and yes I can make you but I don't want to. It's your decision Caroline, and I will give you till tonight to make that decision I just came up her, well because the spell requires you to have my blood in 2 hour increment's the day of and I just wanted to give you your first dose, and you did exceptionally well love."

I patted her cheek when her eyes went wide realizing what she had done "no no no… the blood bag… you son of a…"

I cut her off when my lips crashed against her as I pushed her into the wall, after a while I pulled back facing her blood red lips and flushed cheeks 'oh she is almost ready for me.'

With this my eyes dilated while catching her glare, "you will now sleep. Except for every two hours on the dot you will wake up drink a blood bag without contest, and then fall back asleep never leaving this room until I tell you otherwise. When I come to collect you at 11:55 pm you will come with me willingly without fight until I lay you down on the bed outside will you regain consciousness. You will listen and fallow my every command, now go to bed love."

She nodded and walked to the bed getting in it and about to drift off when he was suddenly hovering over her his eyes dilating "also the only thing you are allowed to dream and think of is me, us, and our perfect lives together with our soon to be family, so sweet dreams love and I'll see you in about ten hours."

With that I kissed her just as passionately as I did before while watching her fade out of reality into her own dream world. I sat by her side for the first two hours and the next bag of my blood as I held and even manipulated some of her dreams to my standards.

I kissed her forehead and decided to leave the room and let her sleep. Now only to think 8 more hours and I will have my queen and soon to be first heir to my throne.

**Me again sorry sorry sorry, but this one is a longer chapter than the others. Don't hate me please; I gave y'all a massive Klaroline moment so enjoy it bitches.**

**Love,**

**M **


	6. Sacrifices

Chapter 6: Sacrifices

**A/n: hey guys another chapter and I personally love this one. And I am pretty sure I hit Kol's character square on the head. Te He. Anyways love it, comment, subscribe, and I was thinking about doing some dark drabbles here soon. I am taking suggestions of all kind so just PM me and I will see what I can do!**

**With Love,**

**M**

Klaus POV

5 and ½ more hours to go until I have my love forever in my life, Caroline will belong to me and myself only no one else. I can't wait until I can make love to her in our bed, show her the world and all that inhabit it, while also showing her how to be a true vampire, not the played down 'I don't drink from the vein' vampire. No she will flourish and rise to be the true Queen that I know she could be, and together we will reign over this puny world for eternity.

And not only will I have my Queen, I will also have the heirs to my throne. I still remember what Elisabeth told me three months ago, like it was yesterday.

_Elisabeth was pacing the halls of my oversized mansion after my unfortunate run in with my mother's new hunter, 'Alaric', this was really no place for my future Queen right now. She is in danger and all I want to do is take her and flee. But no, apparently she got herself kidnapper by Alaric, and is now being tortured. Again._

_Her pacing was making me angrier than I already was, when I lashed out. "Elisabeth Judith Millicent Fielder, stop pacing your making my head spin."_

_She turned to me with her old, but still vibrant hazel eyes, "Shut up Niklaus Clarence Alexander Mikealson. One I still can't believe your parents gave you the middle name Clarence."_

"_Well they did hate me that's for sure."_

"_Stop interrupting me jackass and two I am really getting tired of you knowing my full name and using it against me."_

"_To be fair love you gave me that information of your own free will."_

"_Yeah after 2 bottles of tequila later asshole, now let me finish."_

"_That's what he said"_

"_No that's what you're going to be saying when I make you not to be able finish the deed with Caroline."_

"_Alright I have riled you up enough what do you got for me."_

_With that she pulled out her mother's grimoire, and opened to the page after the mating spell entry. "This is what I have for you, it reads 'it is said that every solar or lunar eclipse that between mates they can conceive regardless if they are vampires or not. The solar eclipse represents the son that will be birthed in 5 months, rather than 9, and the lunar eclipse is that of the daughter. It is also said that every blood moon that there will be multiple lives created with in the female. With this said I cannot let this grimoire fall into the wrong hands, for if the supernatural realized they can have children not only the human race, but also ours will be non-existent."_

_The page went on to tell the ritual of the conception spell, but I kind of got off track with the words…mate…children…and moon cycles, "Well, Niklaus, what now?"_

_I smirked and turned towards her, "Now, I have everything I need to make sure Caroline stays with me, by my side forever. She has nowhere to go; I know she will leave me the first chance she gets, but if I get her pregnant she will be completely dependent on me. Caroline would never hurt a child let alone leave one to fend for itself, and it's what she always wanted to, a perfect yet unique little family, and that is what we shall have. So I guess that's just one more ritual you need to fit into our already cramped night."_

_Elisabeth nodded and began looking over the grimoire again for my supplies she might need. "Well since that important pressing business is done, I better go save my girl now." _

With that the memory faded, and along with clearness came my front door banging open with Kol dragging in the Bennett Witch behind him, kicking and screaming. I laughed at the sight, because they are both basically toddlers on a severe temper tantrum.

The witch saw me laughing at them and direction my brother's aneurysm to me. This gave Kol enough time to pull the Chloroform soaked rag over her face and effectively knock her out. She collapsed to the floor, and Kol let out a relived sigh and slouched to the floor in a heap.

He casted a glance at the Witch then to me, "Do you know how much a bloody aneurysm hurts when you are carrying the person over ten miles?" he massaged his temples then said, "It hurts like being ran over a car 3 separate times."

I shrugged and waved him off as I turn my back, "I told you to knock her out as soon as you got there. Now I would suggest that you put her in the spelled cell unless you want to experience this all again."

He rolled his eyes and hoisted the Witch up on his shoulder and glared at me, "Sometimes I think you want to watch the world burn around you as you cheer to ending human existence."

"What can I say I like ripping tags off of mattresses."

"No stop"

"You better hurry along because yours is next"

"No, not Betsy" with that he zoomed into the basement where the cell was, and through the Witch in and sealed the door. He raced up to his room to cuddle with 'Betsy' all night.

Rolling my eyes while doing the mental count of hostages, future slaves, and sacrifices in my head; I had capture the eldest Salvatore, the werewolf slut, and the man whore (aka Tyler), bekah retrieved, the quarterback and Rippah, while Kol got the Doppelganger, the brother, and the Witch. I seem to be missing a very important guest that has yet to make an appearance, The Sheriff.

I smiled devilishly while flashing to Caroline's childhood home, as the sheriff was pulling up grabbing her bag from the trunk and made her way to the door. Not noticing it was wide open, revealing the carnage inside until she was already on the pouch, far enough away from the squad car to call for help. She tried to double back when she saw what lied in front of her, when I step into her way she drew her weapon ceasing my movements for the moment.

"Where the hell is my daughter you bastard?"

"Technically I am, but that is beside the point, but shouldn't you be asking what happened here, I mean you never really have been too clingy with you daughter anyway to ca-."

She shot a wooden bullet into my leg, and it started to burn which means either vervain or wolfsbain, 'smart I can see where Caroline got the brains from' I thought, as I reached to dig the bullet out of my thigh when the Sheriff spoke. "I know my daughter Klaus; she was diagnosed with low grade Obsessive Compulsive disorder when she was 13, or OCD, which only brought it out more when she turned. Not only would she not, she physically could not leave this mess without picking it up and cleaning until her hands turned raw. This leads me to the conclusion that she did not leave of her own free will, which leads me back to a few days ago, when she mentioned you stalking her, again for the fifth time this week. So I will ask you again, where is my daughter?"

She finished her rant right as I pulled the bullet out of my leg, and watched it as it healed right up. "Your daughter is safe, like she always will be with me; the problem is though she doesn't know what is best for her right now so I was forced to take extreme measures to improve her safety. Which unfortunately means I am going to need you to come with me now, and quietly; so sheriff what will it be cooperation or force."

"Rot in hell you son of a b-"

She was cut off when I jammed a syringe into her neck at vampire speed, and watched as she crumbled to the floor, lifeless, and free for me to take.

I sped back to the Mansion and locked her in a special cell, that's properties will be divulged later; when I went back to my room I could help but look at the time.

'Show time'


	7. Holy Sh!

Chapter 7: Holy Sh!$

_11:54 pm _

Klaus POV

It's finally here, the moment when I claim my one true love, my wife, my soul mate. Six months of planning and scheming, manipulating and stalking, has finally come down to this moment. Every time I watched her through her window at night while she was sleeping, every time I followed her around town, into different shops, watch her change cloths, observe what she likes and doesn't. Has led to this moment, it won't just be watching and listening anymore, It will be experiencing and growing with each other as I help her grow into the vampire she was supposed to be. It will be love and being loved by one another for the rest of eternity; it will be triumph over tragedy; it will be everything it was supposed to be from the moment we met. I just need her to see that we are the only thing that could possibly work from this small mediocre town, that we can work; I just need her to believe and trust me fully.

Sliding my hand up the ornate, decretive railing; that was hand crafted by one of the best woods work men in the world in the late 19th century, as I ascend the stair way towards our bedroom in the west wing of the mansions, away from the death and destruction, away from my family as well as hers, just us together (in her mind) living happily ever after as she replayed us in her head as she slept.

As I reach upon the 26th step of the mahogany stair way, I stare at the door that will lead to my future. It's a French style double door entrance to our room, the light badge doors contrast heavily to the dark maroon colored walls. Like the sun through the haze of a bloody massacre on an inevitably dark night. That's what Caroline is, she is my light through the darkness in my life; the sun and the moon will be together forever.

I slowly enter the room, carefully not so to wake her up but just enough to slip through the opening in the door. I have done this several times before, just with her bedroom and it makes it way easier when she sleeps with not only the bedroom door open, but also her bathroom door as well. I couldn't stop myself from doing it like I had all of the other nights before it, I sat at the edge of the bed and brushed the stay curl, that always seemed to get in the way, out of her face, but unlike the other times she stirs awake.

The first look in her eyes was that of happiness, the one I have been looking for all along with her, but the second she remembers its game over. Happiness is taken over by sadness, rage, and hostility, but there is something else that sparks inside of her, determination and hunger. The veins around her eyes flood with it as it makes her look even more beautiful now that she is releasing her inner monster for me to see.

She lungs at me as I easily subdue her by putting a gentle, but hard hand on her shoulder only for her to stop fighting me (because of the compulsion) and relax into my touch while going slack. I grin at that, she is finally ready for me, for us. With that I slowly remove the duvet from her body as I look for the first time in the past 24 hours at what she was wearing. For December in Virginia she is less dressed than usual, she is only dressed in small, black running shorts and a maroon colored Timberwolves class of 2013 hoodie with a small white camisole underneath, her sock and shoes are by the door (I removed those after the second injection), and her golden halo was down to nearly the middle of her back in loose curls.

She looked perfect

I looked into her perfect sky blue eyes as mine dilated, "It's finally time my love. You will allow me to bring you downstairs and into the ritual area without fighting me, once I lay you on the bed in the center most circle will you regain your consciousness, but your body will not physically be able to fight me, and you will still do everything I tell you."

I nuzzled her neck as she blankly repeated my instructions then she went slack in my arms as I lifted her body towards mine with one hand around her back and the other under her knees, whilst her head nuzzled into my neck as she breathed quietly into my ear. When she was secured in my arms I started down the stair way as slowly as possible cherishing my time with my Angel.

Coming upon the back door, it was opened by two of my latest loyal hybrids so I wouldn't have to shift her or make myself uncomfortable. I walk into the spacious back yard to behold my masterpiece 6 months in the making.

There were four circles equal distance apart whilst also being connected to the large inner circle by a walking paths, to make it look like a giant lower case t with a point in the center. And within the blank spots of the outer circle were cages, two per every space, except one closes to the back door. So 7 witnesses and four sacrifices for today's events, this should go spectacularly, well for me anyways. Within the inner circle was a large queen size bed, void of any head or foot boards, an old wooden table, and Elisabeth with her cauldron and grimoire.

All of the circles, save the inner one, were surround by fire to keep the occupants inside. In the four circles were the four sacrifices, for today, one the annoying little doppelganger who has officially became the biggest thorn in my side as of late, two the werewolf slut that had slept with Tyler behind my girls back, three and probably the most surprising of the sacrifices was a newly turned April Young, as my vampire sacrifice, and last was Lucy Bennett the witch who continued to hid my enemies and quietly helped people try and kill me, I didn't know her well so no love loss there and another thorn removed from my side.

In the cages was the ones that need to watch as I claimed my mate, so that they know that she belongs to me and me alone, they no longer had claim to her. One and two would be the Salvatore brothers one was her best friend the other raped her, three the quarterback who dated her, he just needed to know that she belong to me now and had no chance ever, four the Sheriff who needed to realize that she never did have her daughters back and would now be safer with me, five the witch and the brother who gets to see people they love die and not do a damn thing about it, and last but not least my first hybrid who had the audacity to be sleeping with my girl and be cheating on her with the whore, and who also tried to unsire my hybrids, oh well I made sure that was to never happen again.

I quietly chuckled when they realized that I was now in the backyard and smirked when I heard their cries of horror when they realized who was in my arms.

"Klaus you bastard"

"Get the hell away from her"

"Let us go"

"Let my daughter go"

"Asshole"

"What the hell"

"Come on Klaus, Barbie didn't do anything"

I quickly dismissed them and walked through the empty space and right by the sheriff's cage and into the center circle as the flames rose and entrapped us there. As I gently laid Caroline on the bed her eyes fluttered open as the compulsion lifted, her eyes shifted to terrified as the compulsion only allowed her to softly beat at my chest and curse loudly at me.

"Son of a bitch let me go. I swear to God Klaus."

I push a stray piece of hair out of her face, and as she shoved my hand away I said, "Calm down my love, I don't want you straining yourself against me…yet."

Her body instantly went slack as confusion spread through her face and then realization. "You son of bitch you compelled me."

I laughed as I instruction Elisabeth to begin chanting for spell that will forever change her into my best made hybrid, she stopped her eyes black as she instructed me to "begin with the witch, then the werewolf, then vampire, and last the doppelganger."

I nodded as I grabbed picked up Caroline and gently set her onto her feet and stared into her eyes. "Now love you are to drain each recipient of all their blood starting with the order Elisabeth called out, but first you need to list to what each has to say."

I turned her away from me and gently began massaging her shoulders as my three siblings and the bitch came out of the woods to stand in front of each sacrifice and compelled them to say out loud what they truly thought about me.  
(In order)

"She's a stuck up bitch with loyalty issues, and puts way to much effort in her appearance and she still looks ugly under all that make up."

"She's a little Barbie doll who needs everyone's attention; she was given everything in life and had to nothing for it."

"She okay I guess a little bossy and demanding but she seems like an alright person."

"She's my best friend and she has changed a lot from when she was human to now."

When they were done the first path towards the witch was lite up and indicated she would take this road first. I held her back as I whisper in her ear "you don't feel anything right now it's just another kill, and you won't feel anything afterword's, and hurry up love we have a packed night ahead. Show no mercy."

She raced towards Lucy and quickly bit into her neck and drained her quickly and raced back to Klaus, blank eyes, as the circle around the witch died along with the path and the second one illuminated. I handed her a stake and she raced off, April tried to fight her off, but ultimately lost when my love bit into her neck and at the same time staked her. Just as April's body crumpled towards the ground is when she entered the circle and stood before me and Hailey's path fired up. She was about to take off again when I held her back, she furiously fought into my arms to get to the next kill, "stop" I told her and she went silent. I turned her around and Elisabeth handed me another syringe, "This is my werewolf venom, you need to have it in your system for the rituals tonight, it will help you bond with my wolf and I. This should only burn for a second and you won't feel it for at least five minutes. I figured that will be enough time to make the last two kills." I kissed her head and turn her back around "Happy hunting my love, you can remember these last two though."

Realization came into her eyes as she tried to fight the compulsion not to kill the were-slut where she stood. "Oh and love bring me back her heart please" I sat on the bed and took in the spectacle.

She chocked back a sob as she shuffled towards Hailey, "Hailey just kill me I can't take this anymore. Save the rest of you guys just kill me."

"I can't they compelled me not to touch you and I can't leave the circle, I am stuck until you kill me. So just make it quick ok, I don't blame you and I am sorry that you walked in on me and Ty. I never wanted you to find out that way."

Just as she finished she snapped her neck and fed for two seconds as she yanked her heart out, and brought it to me. I took it from her and handed it to Elisabeth, as I wiped her tear soaked face with my clean hand. "You're almost done love, one more kill and that's it with the killing today. I promise."

"Don't make me kill my best friend Klaus please, I'll do whatever you want please don't do this to me."

She began to hyper ventilate and I schussed her and held her head to my chest as she cried loudly against my chest. "You have to do this love no choice here, now make the kill and don't stop feeding until there is no blood left inside her body."

She flashed inside the doppelganger's circle as Elena just stands there free of compulsion as she accepts her fate, that her best friend is about to kill her. "Go ahead Care. I love you, remember that ple-." Her voice was caught off as my love bit into her throat roughly, and within 2 and ½ minutes the last and final doppelganger dropped dead at my loves feet.

Caroline crumpled to the floor and grasped her best friend's body to her chest as she rocked gently back and forth. Everyone was eerily silent as she kept rocking back and forth gently cleaning her best friend's face and whispering to her. "Hey Lena, remember that one summer at my parents lake house and they let just you, me, and bonnie go up by ourselves. Remember how drunk we got and started making up drinking games, to get through the days and nights. It was also the summer you got together with matt and bonnie broke her arm trying to mattress surf down the stairs, and I chipped my front tooth trying to open a beer with my teeth. Remember how it was just us and we were going to move to New York right after graduation, and we were each going to go after our dreams."

"Love"

"You were going to publish that book you always wanted to write. Bonnie was going to go into law. And I was going to intern for some famous fashion magazine and work my way up to editor."

"Love come back here now"

She immediately returned to the inner circle and it closed back up to close us all inside. I stepped towards her and wiped her tears away from her face, she smacked my hand away when I turned her around and bit into my wrist and shoved it into her mouth as Elisabeth started towards the end of the spell. My blood slipped into the back of her throat and she began to convulse as her bones start to break.

I let her go and she crumpled to the floor and began to shift. Hair began to grow on her body and her legs began to form as well as her body.

"No"

"Caroline"

"Baby are you okay? Talk to me baby girl."

"Care"

The shift ended, and she rose and stared at me with her golden blue eyes. She was magnificent; her fur was pure white and had the aurora of an Alpha female. My Alpha Female.

**So part one is done of the Ritual. I made this chapter 2500 words so it is longer. Part two and three with be in the next chapter love the reviews by the way. Will probably update late Saturday or Sunday. Have fun.**

**Love,**

**M**


End file.
